Key to my heart:::
by tomboy206
Summary: A true love. Pierced hearts. Cherry Blossoms. Red snow. They keys to his and her hearts. Pls RR! and some humor jus cz i dont lik drama. SS some ET Chapter 3 replaced sry guys.
1. It begins

**KEY TO MY HEART**

A legend told hundreds of years ago, of two people falling in love it sounds so much like one of those fairytales does not?. But this

story is not a fairytale, for it does not have a happy ending. In the end they are killed to protect their families. She born of a dragon, he

born of a hero. A forbidden love blossoms over time. In the end, an arrow will pierce both of their hearts, and their life will be

taken from them. Even though they weren't born on the same year or same month. They died together in the same month and year. As the

cherry blossom tree bloom in the snow fall, and the petals drenched in the lover's blood. Laying against the tree that represents their love

they die in each other's arms. And the necklaces on both his and her necks slowly lose their shine, they broke in two and disappear, to

where you ask. Well to where history is about to repeat itself, but will the two lovers be able to stay together. Or will they ever even

meet?

The key to his and her heart...

A/N pls review & tell me if u like it and i'll continue PLSS RR or else its gona end here wit a cliff so ha! hihi. RR!


	2. Blood red eyes

**A/N okies my apologies IM SO SRY! cries I haven't updated! IM SORRY MY REVIEWERS! This is just another small chappie sry again but I have a lot of hw to catch up on! And 2 more stories to update**_ "When tears fell in rain drops" & "Orange Juice" _**Pls check those out! ****Anyways I promise to make a REALLY long chapter this weekend! Or maybe later I cant make any promises, please don't hurt meee begs hurt my math teach he has issues! LOTS OF ISSUES like a calculator fear or something it's weird. But anyways pls enjoy I'll stop blabbering now. PLS RR!...OH wait! I have to thank my reviewers! **

_Chikka Li_ & _dbzgtfan2004_

_Shigure-sama:_ **nop this story is original hihi sry if it sounded like DNangel I've heard of it and only read a bit so I dont know the story.**

_LITOSWTAZN_: **hihi sry its not a true story, it's partly true though... hihi I will reveal that in the later chapters.**

_Delilah Evans:_ **hihi u all keep asking me what will happen, actually I know exactly what will happen but that's for me to know and you the readers to find out eh?**

_Thankyou reviewers you made my day! pls continue to review! -- message from Piwi_

**Key to my Heart**

_Chapter 2: 'Blood red eyes'_

Holding the small necklace in her small hands, she smiled at the dream she just had.

Amber eyes.

That was all she remembered of her dream, but for some odd reason she felt that today would be different, special even. A small

warm feeling rushed through her body. She had asked her parents where they had gotten this necklace; they just told her that they didn't

know. Maybe some aunt or uncle gave it to her. The necklace was of a cherry blossom petal, if you didn't know you'd think it was a half

of a whole heart, but that's just me. Oh who am I? Well I'm the narrator of course. I'm here to tell a story that happened ages ago, or

maybe it could be happening right now. This story has been set on repeat for many centuries never to be stopped, but some how this

year… could be different.

Someplace in another home a 24 year old with amber eyes was also waking. He felt his heart skipped a beat; it was strange since

well his heart doesn't skip beats. Getting up he ruffled his chocolate brown hair (a/n yummieee). He brushed his teeth and got ready for

work. He was interviewing a new assistant for his office, and not just any assistant, his personal assistant. sigh he somehow thought today

was going to be a bad day, he just knew it. But suddenly when he touched the necklace that hanged loosely around his neck, he got a

different feeling, a warm feeling. Thinking it was just something he ate he brushed it off, and continued with his daily routine.

Somewhere in a large bedroom, a light grew from a small box hidden behind a few books. It grew a pink… and…. green… color.

On the other side of the world in a small pitched dark black room, revealed a small person. Two small eyes opened to revealed two

blood red eyes muttering small curse words. One word stood out the most that made the blood run cold… "….kill…"

**A/n okies dats all for today or now I'm doing my hw rite now so I can update more on this story, believe it or not I've written da last chapter for this story eh? But I won't post it hihi it was jus a writer's thing. Anyways pls RR and make me feel good or else NO MORE STORIES! MUAHAHAH! SUCKA! Okies pls review!**


	3. How it all started

**A/n okies chapter 3's mistakes were my fault, my bad hihi. I will be rewriting it completely.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah you already know what I'm going to say so why bother.**

_Last time on "Key to my Heart"_

_Two small eyes opened to revealed two blood red eyes muttering small curse words. One word stood out the most that made the blood run cold… "….kill…"_

**Key to my heart**

**Chapter 3: How it all started.**

The prophecy states that together they shall see each other but never will they meet, never will they be able to show their affection. But the pain is something they will always feel.

It all started years ago, Sakura Kinomoto was born of the dragon family. On the day of her birth, her mother was injured by dragon hunters in the village she was flying over. She fell into a small lake of a near by family. She changed back into her human form before passing out. The family was of a wealthy family in the region. A servant passing by found the woman, and brought her inside for medical attention. Fortunately Nadeshiko was able to give birth to twin boys, and a baby girl.

When Fujitaka finally found his wife, he was so grateful to the Li family that he promised that they would soon be one family. Being the respectful people that they are, the Li's agreed not knowing the unfortunate was upon them.

The Kinomoto left with 3 new healthy babies. Before leaving they gave the Li's in return for their hospitality a small green and pink necklace, made of 2 flower petals, and a small scroll that was given to Syaoran, the only male child in the family. The Li's tried to open the scroll after the Kinomoto left, but they couldn't for some reason. It was as if it was sealed. They gave Syaoran the necklace, and thought that the scroll held no meaning, and is of no importance in their life, they tossed it aside.

Inside, lies a prediction, a prediction of the end, how a love story will start, how a flower will bloom. How time will finally start, how truth is always of important. Lies will be told, dreams will shatter, and hearts will be broken. And worse of all, _blood_ will be shed….

_"Death of emotions"_

**A/n OMG IM SO SORRY U GUYS I messed up chappie 3 cz ob my crappy emotions getting in the way. But here's the revised version totally dif since my original chappi 3 made no sense whatsoever. When I read it I was lik wth did I write? I must've been crazy. This one is the original one. I will be going back and forth between the present and the past, read to keep up. If u don't like it this way den dats jus too bad eh? Hihi pls RR. oh at the end of every chapter I post a sentence of what? hihi gotta read to know, just make sure you read it or else you'll miss a BIG GIANTIC CLUE. pls RR flames are okies too. Sry its so short, gotta love the suspense eh? hihi.**


	4. Finally met

Last time on the very awesome fic "Key to my heart"

_Inside, lies a prediction, a prediction of the end, how a love story will start, how a flower will bloom. How time will finally start, how truth is always of important. Lies will be told, dreams will shatter, and hearts will be broken. And worse of all, blood will be shed…._

_"Death of emotions"_

_**\**_

_**Key to my heart**_

_**Chapter 4: The necklaces**_

"_SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" the loud scream pierced through the empty streets._

The 19 year old startled awake, wondering why he had dreamt such an odd dream.

Small droplets of rain dripped from the sky, it had been this way for many days. Syaoran should've been practicing for his writing lessons, but for some reason, he couldn't concentrate today. It felt like the sky was crying out for him, he felt… torn apart, the problem was he couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly something caught his attention, in the sky, something was falling. It looked like a dragon? But dragons are extinct. They were hunted down until the last of their kind was brutally killed. This was so unbelievable that Syaoran rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. When he opened his eyes again the dragon was gone. He was sure that it was falling.

'All this work is getting to me, that couldn't have been a dragon. Looking back down to his paper he tried to concentrate. But the pain in his heart was too much. Before he knew it he was outside, running towards where he thinks the dragon would've landed if it hit the ground. Even if it was a dragon, it still wouldn't be alive considering the height and the speed it was traveling.

His clothes were soaked, his pants were dirty, but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to get there. He had no idea where he was going, but getting there was the most important thing to him.

Syaoran stopped for a few moments to catch his breath, since he had been running full speed to who knows where. The rain was getting in his eyes, making everything blurry. He looked around trying to find a large animal of some sort. Instead he was shocked to find a girl lying on the ground. She looked dead but still breath taking. She was dressed elegantly. A large dark green dress covered her body, with a small strap crossing her neck to keep the dress up. Designed with pink petals (a/n yea yea I know everyone does this but I couldn't think of another dress.).

But all that didn't catch his attention, it was the fact that she was staring right at him. Still covered in the mud, she struggled to push herself up. Syaoran just stood there dumbfounded. The dork didn't even try to help her up. She slowly limped towards him. Her face was beautiful, even with the rain and the mud. She was within a feet of him. She reached out her hand towards him.

"You, I've been looking for you, I need your…." She whispered before she was cut short and passed out falling towards him. Before he knew it he reached out to grab a hold of her before she fell. Still trying to register what had just happened. Syaoran didn't notice the fact that his necklace was glowing green, while some kind of pink light grew from her necklace.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style towards his house. The rain had stopped at the very moment the two met. Passing the gates to his house Syaoran noticed that the cherry blossom tree was full of flowers. It hadn't bloomed once since he was 3, but he didn't bothered trying to figure it out since the girl he had found looked deathly pale.

"NO! I won't let this happen. She's mine!"

"And how do you plan to get her, now that the story's been put into motion. Is getting her more important than your life? Than the fate of the world? If you push this too far they won't be able to fulfill their destiny."

"NO! I won't hear any of this. I am in charge, know your place and bring me the _book_!"

Cowering before his superior, he knew nothing was going to be the same again. If they are led down the wrong path, everything would be over. He would soon be corrupted and become immortal for he knew what his master was planning to do. Before leaving he chanted a spell, a spell that would soon repeat the tragic story once again for every century. It was the only way he knew, it was the only to save _them_.

"_The withering pieces on the floor"_

**A/n WAHH that was a good chapter no? Hihi I think this story might be a little long since one of the reviewers told me I needed to add more details, so this is how my chapters are going to be like. I hope you guys like this story. Does anyone really read my babblings down here?? Anyways please RR!**


End file.
